


Larry Stylinson (one - shot) - "You're my dream"

by MaddyTheStylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gemma appears briefly, Harry dreams of Louis, Hopefully it's worth it, I Love You, I'm so going to hell, M/M, Oh My God, Pray for me, Slight hurt at the beggining, Smut, What Have I Done, nothing major, thank you for reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:58:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddyTheStylinson/pseuds/MaddyTheStylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has been falling for his best friend and bandmate (with whom he shares a house) for some time now. He thinks he's able to control it. Until he isn't.</p>
<p>Or, the one where Harry dreams of having sex with Louis.<br/>Who says dreams can't come true?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Larry Stylinson (one - shot) - "You're my dream"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on another story right now (check it out if you're interested :) ), but I had this one to finish, so I did! Lol! Hopefully it doesn't suck (uhm... Wrong term, right?!).

Harry knew he had a crush on Louis. Well, everyone knew, really... But he would always deny it anyway.

 

It's just... In the past few months, it has grown so much that Harry doesn't even think it's healthy anymore! Especially when he wakes up in the middle of the night with a visible bump under his boxers (which are usually the only clothing item he wears to sleep) ...

 

To add some logs to the fire, he has his stupid (and somewhat normal) 18 year old boy hormones all over the place! /And/ he has to share an apartment with his two years older sexy best friend, who he might be in love with or not...

 

So life's good. Great, actually.

 

Harry keeps a diary. Louis knows, he even knows where the curly boy keeps it (since they can't keep secrets from each other), but he has never even touched it. He respected Harry's privacy, of course.

 

So the 18 year old has the habit of writing almost every day. And he normally does it at the end of the day, before he goes to sleep.

 

But this morning, he felt the urge to tell someone about this. And he couldn't exactly tell it to the boys (much less Louis!), so he jumped out of bed and grabbed his small book, opening it up in a quick movement and writing the date on the top of the page.

 

"Dear diary... (I can't get over how cliché this is...)

 

This night I had a dream. Like, a /really/ bad dream... Or really good, it depends on the point of view. So I'll explain both.

I dreamt that me and Louis had sex (you don't know how much time it took me to write that...).

So, like, it was good because, well, duh! I love the boy! But then it was also bad because... Well, I just feel so guilty! I didn't really control it, but it makes me feel bad about myself!

I don't know how I'm supposed to face Louis today...

It's the first time this has ever happened to me! Oh god... What do I do?!

HELP!!!"

*****

"Morning babe!", Louis cheerly said as he saw his best friend and bandmate walk inside the kitchen, where he sat, sipping on his tea.

 

Harry's head snapped up and he blushed immediately at the sight of Louis's disheveled hair and shiny lips from the tea. "Mornin'", he quietly mumbled.

 

Louis frowned. "Everything okay, Hazz? You look like a zombie or something...", Louis noted, eyeing the boy up and down, from head to toe.

 

Harry shook his head and sighed, sitting in front of his blue eyed crush. "Everything's good, Lou. Don't worry. Just didn't sleep very well.", he informed, looking down at his hands on top of the table.

 

Louis smiled sympathetically and reached out to cover his friend's hands with his tiny ones. "Why?"

 

Harry felt as if all the blood had drained from his body, rushing straight to his cheeks. "Dunno.", he lied.

 

Louis hummed questioningly. He had learned long ago that Harry isn't the best liar. But he also learned not to push him when he didn't want to talk about it, so he shrugged and grabbed his mug again. "Wanna spend a good day cuddling on the couch and watching crappy movies?", he suggested.

 

Harry hesitated and considered for a second just locking himself up in his room and sleep for three days straight, but he could never say 'no' to Louis (even after dreaming of sleeping with him...).

 

So he defeatedly sighed and nodded, smiling anyway. "It's a deal."

*****

They had been watching 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 1" for about half an hour, and Louis couldn't help but notice the, at least, one meter Harry always left between them when he tried to cuddle him.

 

At first, he dropped it, thinking Harry didn't even notice, but then, when he concluded that his friend was indeed maintaining some distance, it started to kind of hurt his feelings... Why would Harry get away from him?! They were always so close!

 

He cleared his throat and got up. "I'm gonna make some popcorn. Want some too?", he questioned, looking straight at his curly bandmate.

 

Harry shook his head and gave him a tiny smile. "No, thanks. I'm okay."

 

"I'm not...", Louis muttered under his breath as he made his way to the kitchen.

 

Once there, he made the popcorn quickly and put them on a bowl. He was adding some salt to them when he heard Harry's voice yelling from the living room.

 

"Bring me some water, Lou!"

 

"Sure.", he yelled back. Normally, when they had these cuddle/movie moments, Harry would call him 'Boobear' or 'Boo'. So there was /definitely/ something going on.

 

In the living room, Louis gave Harry his glass of water and sat back down on the couch, this time much further away from the green eyed boy than before. He was just testing his theory: maybe if /he/ distanced himself, Harry would notice and stop acting so... weird? Is that the word?

 

On Harry's mind, a heated fight was happening. His happiness was clicking the red button frantically, trying to tell him he needed Louis for her to do her job. Anger was pressing too, but he was trying to show Harry how much he was being stupid. Sadness was filling the room with blue paint, as if telling him he was getting sadder by the second. And fear was simply running around, yelling, probably trying to tell him that, if he kept pushing Louis away, things would be much worse.

 

And wow! Maybe he shouldn't have watched 'Inside Out'...

 

"Avada Kedavra!", Voldemort yelled in the TV.

 

Harry slightly jumped at the scream, clutching to his heart. "Dear Lord...", he mumbled.

 

Louis suppressed a laugh. "Are you okay?"

 

Harry looked at him and blushed. "Was just a little distracted and wasn't really expecting for the bloody man to shout like that..."

 

Louis laughed loudly and reached over to pat his shoulder. "It's okay, Hazz. I won't tell anyone!", he laughed some more.

 

Harry felt his heart beating so fast that he flinched at Louis's touch before he could stop himself.

 

As if on cue, the TV went almost silent, probably changing the scene, and so did Louis. Harry looked at him and felt guilty almost instantly, knowing full well he had been a jerk (even if unintentionally).

 

After a few silent seconds of just staring at each other, Louis ducked his head and lowered his booming voice. "Let's pay attention to the movie.", he said, looking up at the TV again and staying like that until the end of it.

*****

After lunch, the air around the house was thick with tension as they didn't exactly talk to each other.

 

Louis would look at his feet whenever he passed by Harry, and the latter would blush at even just seeing his crush at the end of the corridor.

 

He knew Louis was hurt.

 

And he didn't know what to do.

*****

"It doesn't matter why I did it, it matters that I did it.", Harry huffed through the phone. He had thought that calling his sister would help him come up with some idea to fix everything.

 

"Well, what do you want me to do?!", she incredulously said.

 

Harry imagined her rolling her eyes at him and sighed. "Nothing... I just needed to talk. And, well, since Louis and me aren't exactly doing so..."

 

Gemma hummed. "Maybe you should just talk to him, right? I mean, you're Harry and Louis! Louis and Harry! How could you possibly survive without each other?", she teased.

 

Harry smiled because he knew she was right. He could never spend a long time without his best friend. "Maybe."

 

He heard cheers on the other end of the line. "Good. Now go."

 

And a beeping was heard after Gemma hung the phone up.

*****

"Lou?", Harry called out nervously after knocking on his friend's bedroom door three times.

 

"C'min!", he heard.

 

He stepped inside the room and closed the door behind himself. He noticed Louis wasn't in his bed, like he expected him to be, nor in his desk. So where was he?

 

Then, in Louis walked, getting out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and his torso shining with little droplets of water. His hair was a wet mess on top of his head and his blue eyes were also shining brightly.

 

He slightly huffed. "It's hot in this house.", he complained, turning on the AC. He finally looked at Harry and caught him staring at his body, bitting his bottom lip. "Uhm... Was there anything you needed, Hazz?"

 

Harry snapped out of his trance and blushed again, shaking his head and releasing his lip from his teeth. "Not really. I just needed to talk to you, but if you want me to leave, I...", he cut himself off, pointing at the door, never making eye contact with Louis. His pants were already so tight he was scared the older boy would notice. The thought alone made him even more fidgety.

 

"No need, Harry. It's not like we haven't seen each other naked, right?", he scoffed in a laugh, turning around to open a drawer and take a shirt out of it.

 

Harry watched Louis's every move carefully. His muscles tightened and relaxed as he constantly moved around. Harry was starting to panic. What if Louis noticed he was hard?! What would he say?! 'Oh, don't worry! You just get me hard as a rock because I fucking love you and dreamt of having sex with you last night!'?! Yup! Not gonna happen! Nope!

 

Louis threw his shirt on the bed and stepped closer to Harry again, stopping right in front of him. "Uhm...", he stuttered, pointing at somewhere behind the taller male. "May I?"

 

Harry was shocked at their proximity (as if he had never been so close to the boy) but moved out of his way anyway. He noticed Louis taking some boxers out of another drawer and throwing them on the bed too.

 

"Do you mind if I...?", he asked, pointing at himself.

 

Before Harry could answer, Louis was already dropping the towel to the floor and turning around to snatch the boxers and put them on.

 

And, well... Harry wasn't really expecting (nor hoping) to do it, but it just slipped out! As Louis's bum was covered by the thin, black boxers, he moaned loudly, bitting his bottom lip and closing his eyes.

 

When he opened them up immediately, he was not so surprised to see Louis staring at him wide eyed and mouth hanging slightly open.

 

Louis straightened himself. "Did you... Did you just... moan?!", he incredulously asked.

 

Harry blushed the deepest red he had ever been and looked at his feet, embarrassed at his own behaviour. "I... Did I?", was all he came up with.

 

When he looked up, Louis was fully turned to him with a... smirk?! And... Were his pupils dilated or were his eyes just catching the wrong light?!

 

"L-Louis? What are you... Uhm... Are you okay?", he asked, slightly taken aback by Louis's sudden change of mood. And just as suddenly, he was stepping closer... And closer... And closer...

 

In a few seconds they were almost chest to chest and Louis was standing in front of him, looking oh-so-innocent with those long eyelashes framing his clear blue eyes as he went on his tippy toes and...

 

"L-Lou! What...", Harry was cut off by a loud moan coming from his own throat as Louis bit and nibbled at his earlobe and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. His instinct made him grab onto the shorter boy's hips immediately.

 

Louis harshly and unexpectedly rubbed his crotch against Harry's, making the both of them moan from the friction. "You're hard.", he simply whispered in Harry's ear.

 

Harry bit his bottom lip and fought the urge to grind on Louis again. "No shit Sherlock.", he teased. No point in denying it anyway. And by the looks of it, he didn't need to...

 

Louis pulled away after pressing a hot, open-mouthed kiss to his neck and looked up at Harry again, smirking and wrapping his arms around the younger boy's neck. "Shut up.", he muttered before crashing his lips on Harry's with so much force they stumbled slightly.

 

Harry moaned into the kiss and started pushing Louis back until their knees hit the bed. The curly boy stopped their fierce, hungry kiss and looked at Louis questioningly. "What's happening, Lou?"

 

The older but shorter man looked at him and shook his head. "I dunno."

 

And their lips met in another passionate kiss as they fell on the bed.

 

Harry hovered over Louis, being extra careful not to crush him, and they scooted up to the pillows, where Louis placed his head comfortably between pressing kisses to Harry's neck, shoulders, face, and lips.

 

"L-Lou, stop...", Harry whispered, feeling Louis's lips all over his skin. "Stop!", he said a little louder, grabbing one of the blue eyed boy's hands and squeezing it to get his attention.

 

Louis rested his head back again and frowned. "What is it babe?", he asked, concern lacing his sweet voice.

 

Harry shut his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. "I don't want it to be like this.", he muttered.

 

"Like what love?", Louis asked, dragging the nails from his free hand along the back of Harry's neck gently.

 

The curly boy sighed and opened his eyes again, looking at Louis intensely. "I love you, Lou.", he whispered. "And I have for some time. But I don't want to do this knowing you're not mine."

 

Louis stared at him, blinking at his words.

 

"And even if you were mine... I don't think this would be the time to do this.", he added.

 

Louis gulped visibly and nodded, bitting his bottom lip and closing his eyes. "I think you're right. We should go slow."

 

Harry was relieved Louis had agreed. The truth is, even though his dream was suddenly so... /real/, he didn't want to do it. To take Louis just like that. Just because he undressed in front of him. He wanted it to be special.

 

So he slowly leaned down and captured Louis's lips in his, tasting him again and feeling Louis kiss back immediately. The younger boy hesitantly pulled away and brushed his nose against Louis's.

 

"But I wouldn't mind it if you said yes.", he cheekily smiled.

 

Louis smiled too. "To what?"

 

Harry chuckled and pecked his lips again, intertwining their fingers above Louis's head, pinning both of his hands there. "Be my boyfriend, Lou?"

 

One second. Two seconds. Three sec--

 

"I'm all yours, Hazza.", Louis almost yelled with the widest smile Harry had ever seen him wear, his eyes crinkling at the sides, and they kissed again, this time with more energy and less elegance. It had much more teeth and tongues and smiles that neither of them could stop from growing.

 

Well, that and the boner they both still felt.

 

Louis slowly pulled away. "Uhm... Hazz?"

 

"Yes?"

 

Louis blushed. "I know we aren't gonna have sex right now, and I respect that. But, uhm... Could you /please/ do something?", he said, bucking his hips up to meet Harry's.

 

The green eyed boy bit his lip. "Damn, Lou! You could have warned!", he complained, hissing at the friction.

 

Louis smirked and did it again. "Oops."

 

Harry smirked back at him and grinded down just as hard, making Louis gasp for air.

 

"What do you want me to do?", Harry evilly asked, staring straight into Louis's eyes.

 

The older boy moaned loudly. "Anything!", he gasped out, his breath getting more laboured. "Everything!"

 

Harry moaned too, his sounds a lot deeper than Louis's higher pitched ones. "Okay baby. Trust me, yeah?", he asked, slowly running his hands from Louis's wrists to his hips, making sure to caress the boy's skin on the way.

 

Louis sighed happily as Harry grabbed the hem of his boxers, teasing him by slipping one finger in and running his hand along his navel and V-line.

 

Louis gripped the sheets tightly in his tiny fists and threw his head back groaning. "Harry, s-stop teasing!"

 

Harry hummed and littered his boyfriend's (wow!) skin with filthy, open-mouthed kisses. "You impatient, Lou?", he asked in a seductive tone, looking at the boy squirming beneath him through his eyelashes.

 

Louis moaned at the sight and nodded. He gulped loudly and ran his thumb over his forehead, pushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes, like he always did. He let his head fall back again and nodded once more. "Eager."

 

Harry chuckled and stood up on his knees, temporarily moving away from Louis's body to take off his own shirt and throwing it carelessly on the floor. He climbed on top of Louis again, kissing his lips while moaning when his chest pressed against Louis's. "Too hot in here, innit?", he panted out.

 

Louis nodded and bit his lip, fumbling with Harry's jeans' zipper and button. He quickly undid them and started pushing Harry's jeans down the boy's legs. When they were around his knees, Harry pushed them the rest of the way down, pecking Louis's lips all the while.

 

Now that they were both in their boxers, Harry took some time to grind his hips down on Louis's, swallowing every sound that escaped the smaller boy's throat, from tiny whines to loud moans and grunts.

 

He didn't know how long it had been, but he knew it was /too/ long. So he pulled away from Louis's mouth and ran both of his hands down his boyfriend's sides, letting them slip under his boxer's as they reached them.

 

"May I?", he almost whispered against Louis's lips.

 

Louis laughed breathlessly. "Do you think you have to ask?"

 

So Harry smiled and pushed them down, joining them to the rest of his own clothes.

 

"You're so fucking beautiful, Lou.", he moaned, sliding down Louis's body until he reached the boy's crotch.

 

Louis moaned too, fisting the sheets again. He whined as he felt Harry's hot breath hitting his sensitive cock. "H-Hazz, just... Ugh! J-Just d-do it!", he stuttered.

 

Harry didn't need a second warning and immediately wrapped his plump lips around the tip of Louis's cock. The boy's sounds got louder, as if telling him to go on. So he did. Slowly, he took more of Louis in his mouth, tasting him.

 

"G-God Hazz! You're sinfully good at this!", Louis nearly screamed. His hips involuntarily bucked up as his back arched off the bed.

 

Harry slightly gagged around Louis from the sudden movement of his hips, but he only pulled away for a second to breath before he went back at it. He twirled his skilful tongue around the tip of Louis's cock every time he bobbed his head up and sucked harder when he went down again.

 

He kept up a steady rhythm until Louis was fisting at his hair and practically yelling at him.

 

"Go f-faster, dear lord!", he said between gritted teeth.

 

Harry moaned at Louis's demands and the vibration moved along the feathery haired boy's member, crawling up his spine and making him shiver from pleasure as he whimpered louder.

 

"Hazz, I- I'm so fucking close! G-Go faster! P-Please!", Louis sobbed.

 

Harry did as he was told and bobbed his head up and down at a faster pace. He felt himself getting harder by the second, and pre-cum was already leaking out of his tip. Just as it was from Louis's.

 

"I'm- I'm almost there babe! Keep going!", Louis desperately said.

 

Harry grinded his own hips against the mattress, trying to get some friction on his achingly hard cock. He moaned around Louis's dick again and his eyes rolled back on their sockets.

 

Louis moaned loudly and tugged Harry's hair harshly as he screamed his boyfriend's name. Suddenly, he was cumming down Harry's sore throat and groaning. His back arched off the bed again and he went limp after a few seconds, breathing heavily.

 

Harry pulled his mouth off Louis's softening cock and crawled over his body, pecking his lips softly and pulling the boy's sweaty hair out of his face. He traced it with the pads of his fingers and grinned at Louis's lazy smile.

 

"Did I do good?", Harry asked, kissing Louis's face all over.

 

Louis giggled and nodded. He pulled Harry's face up from his neck and kissed him deeply. "You did great, love.", he smiled. "Now how about I return the favour?", he cheekily suggested.

*****

Their breaths were laboured as Louis lay down beside his lover. He looked at him sleepily and cuddled closer to his heated body.

 

"I love you too, Hazz.", Louis suddenly whispered, hiding his face on the taller male's neck.

 

Harry stiffened for some seconds before he smiled widely. He rubbed Louis's sweaty back and kissed the top of his head. "Good."

 

"Hey, Hazza?", Louis slowly pulled away just enough to look into Harry's eyes.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Why did you push me away earlier today? And what did you come here to talk about?", Louis asked curiously.

 

Harry tensed up and blushed a deep shade of red. "I, uhm... Well... I came here to say sorry about pushing you away honestly. And, well, I did it 'cause..."

 

Louis raised an eyebrow at him. "'Cause...", he dragged the word out.

 

Harry sighed and closed his eyes. "Because I was embarrassed."

 

Louis frowned and leaned on his elbow, resting his other hand on Harry's tummy. "Of what?"

 

Harry opened his eyes and sighed again. "I... I had a dream last night."

 

Louis raised an eyebrow and stared at him.

 

"It was- Well, I'm not very proud of saying this but... It had never happened before, I swear! But--"

 

"Harry, just spit it out!", Louis nearly yelled.

 

Harry could tell he wasn't mad. Just impatient. Louis had never been good at waiting for anything.

 

"I dreamt that... That we had... You know... I dreamt that we had sex...", he felt himself blushing even deeper. But he knew that was impossible.

 

Really. It was...

 

"Oh!", Louis smirked. "Really?", he said seductively, leaning down to kiss Harry's neck and collarbones. He licked a fat stripe along them and smirked wider at Harry's whimper.

 

"L-Lou, no! We said no sex remember?", Harry reasoned.

 

Louis pulled away and pouted adorably at him. "But why?"

 

Harry chuckled. "Because I wanna take it slow with you. And stop pouting! You look even cuter like that!", Harry complained, pulling Louis down by the waist and laughing at the smaller boy's giggles.

 

They settled down again and Harry pulled the covers over their bodies.

 

"But we will eventually, right?", Louis asked almost innocently. He looked at Harry deeply and blinked at him.

 

Harry smiled and kissed the tip of his nose. "Of course, love. Eventually."

 

And they both fell asleep after some more kisses and 'I love you's, knowing that they had all the time in the world to be together and make love.

 

Louis could wait. He was usually very impatient and jumpy. But he would wait an eternity if it meant he could have Harry making love to him instead of some other ugly guy.

 

Hopefully, though, it wouldn't take an eternity! Louis had some tricks. He would pull his puppy eyes on his boyfriend and pout adorably. Yeah, that would get him there... Unconsciously, Louis smirked in his sleep, the thought of 'Harry' filling his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! If you're interested, check out my other fic, "I'm only human (and I bleed when I fall down)"! :) Thank you for reading!
> 
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated, especially comments! :) <3


End file.
